sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κυβερνοχώρος
Κυβερνοχώρος Cyberspace , Κυβερνοδιάστημα Είναι Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κυβερνοχώρος " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Κυβερνητική ". Γενικά Ο όρος "κυβερνοχώρος" προτάθηκε από τον William Gibson, που τον χρησιμοποίησε στο μυθιστόρημά του Νευρομάντης το 1984. Ο Gibson περιέγραψε ένα σενάριο σύμφωνα με το οποίο οι "κάουμπου της κονσόλας" έμπαιναν στον κυβερνοχώρο με τα κράνη τους και πρόβαλλαν τη συνείδησή τους σε τρισδιάστατα «εικονικά» περιβάλλοντα. Ο Gibson εδώ προσδοκούσε ότι η ανθρώπινη φαντασία θα δημιουργούσε νέες αντιληπτικές «πραγματικότητες» μέσω της τεχνολογίας. Είκοσι δύο χρόνια μετά την έκδοση του Νευρομάντη το βασίλειο της εικονικής πραγματικότητας έχει καθιερωθεί ήδη ως πολύτιμο εργαλείο σε τομείς όπως η αρχιτεκτονική και η ιατρική. Εν τω μεταξύ το Διαδίκτυο γίνεται ταχύτατα ο πλέον προτιμούμενος τρόπος επικοινωνίας στον πλανήτη, και η δράση στον κυβερνοχώρο είναι πλέον καθημερινότητα. Πέρα από τις τεχνολογικές του δυνατότητες, όμως, ο κυβερνοχώρος αναπτύσσει και κάποια ενδιαφέροντα φιλοσοφικά συμφραζόμενα. Στο βιβλίο της, The Pearly Gates of Cyberspace, (Οι μαργαριταρένιες πύλες του κυβερνοχώρου) η επιστημονική συγγραφέας Margaret Wertheim υποστηρίζει ότι το Διαδίκτυο μας παρέχει μια νέα έννοια του χώρου –τον αλληλοσυνδεόμενο «χώρο» του παγκόσμιου δικτύου υπολογιστώνΒλ. Margaret Wertheim, The Pearly Gates of Cyberspace: A History of Space from Dante to the Internet, New York, Norton, 1998). Όπως επισημαίνει, τούτη η νέα αντίληψη είναι ένα πολύ πρόσφατο φαινόμενο. Κατά τον 20ο αιώνα, στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του '80 λίγοι άνθρωποι -εκτός από τον στρατιωτικό και ακαδημαϊκό τομέα της πληροφορικής- είχαν πρόσβαση στο δίκτυο. Σήμερα υπάρχουν δισεκατομμύρια δικτυακοί τόποι στο διαδίκτυο. «Το 1998», γράφει η Wertheim, «υπήρχαν πάνω από 100 εκατομμύρια τακτικοί χρήστες του Διαδίκτυου και υπολογίζεται ότι στην επόμενη δεκαετία θα υπάρχουν ένα δισεκατομμύριο άνθρωποι σε απευθείας σύνδεση. Όλος αυτός ο ‘χώρος’ ξεπήδησε μέσα σε 25 χρόνια από το μηδέν». Όμως, είναι η πραγματική φύση της εμπειρίας του κυβερνοχώρου που βρίσκει συναρπαστική η Wertheim. Όταν επικοινωνεί κανείς με κάποιον άλλο σε απευθείας σύνδεση, δεν υπάρχει καμία αίσθηση του φυσικού χώρου, για τα κυβερνοταξίδια δεν μπορούν να μετρηθούν με την κυριολεκτική έννοια του όρου μέτρηση. «Διασκορπισμένος στο Διαδίκτυο», λέει, «ο χώρος μου δεν μπορεί πλέον να καθοριστεί με καθαρά φυσικά κριτήρια. Το πού ακριβώς βρίσκομαι όταν μπαίνω στο Διαδίκτυο είναι ένα ερώτημα προς διερεύνηση, αλλά σίγουρα η θέση μου δεν μπορεί να μετρηθεί μαθηματικά». Έτσι το μόνο που μπορούμε πραγματικά να επιβεβαιώσουμε για τη φύση του κυβερνοχώρου, είναι ότι περιλαμβάνει μια μορφή ψηφιακής επικοινωνίας στην οποία οι πληροφορίες αναμεταδίδονται από τον ένα υπολογιστή στον άλλο, και στην οποία επίσης οι άνθρωποι διαμοιράζονται το διανοητικό τους έργο. Αυτό δεν είναι απλά μια επικοινωνία ανταλλαγής πληροφοριών, όμως. Όπως έχουν ανακαλύψει πολλοί ενθουσιώδες θιασώτες του Διαδικτύου, ο κόσμος του κυβερνοχώρου είναι επίσης μια σφαίρα δραστηριότητας στην οποία μπορούν να διαμορφωθούν φανταστικές προσωπικότητες μέσω της εικονικής πραγματικότητας. Σε αυτή τη σφαίρα οι ανθρώπινες υπάρξεις αλληλεπιδρούν μεταξύ τους με τρόπους που μπορούν να περιοριστούν μόνο από τις δυνατότητες της φαντασίας τους. Στον κυβερνοχώρο είναι δυνατόν να εμφανιστεί κανείς ως άτομο του αντίθετου φύλου, ως φανταστική ύπαρξη –ως φωτεινή ή σκοτεινή θεότητα- και αυτή η δυνατότητα έχει γίνει κεντρικό χαρακτηριστικό γνώρισμα της ανάπτυξης ρόλων στο διαδίκτυο. Με έναν πολύ συγκεκριμένο τρόπο το Διαδίκτυο έχει γίνει επέκταση της ανθρώπινης ψυχής, ένα φόρουμ για τις πραγματικότητές και τις φαντασιώσεις του. Από μια εσωτερική προοπτική, όμως, το προκλητικό για αυτήν την αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ της τεχνολογίας και της ανθρώπινης φαντασίας είναι ότι ερχόμαστε αντιμέτωποι με την εξίσωση αυτό που φαντάζομαι, αυτό γίνομαι. Για πολλούς ο Παγκόσμιος Ιστός είναι ένα πέρασμα προς τις μυθικές δημιουργίες του κόσμου με την ευρεία έννοια του, ένας ελκυστικός και όλο και περισσότερο γοητευτικός τρόπος αλληλεπίδρασης με την παγκόσμια φαντασία. Κυβερνο-ψυχεδέλια Η συντηρητική Wall Street Journal ανέβασε άρθρο πρωτοσέλιδο τον Ιανουάριο του 1990, με το ερώτημα εάν η εικονική πραγματικότητα ήταν ισοδύναμη με «ηλεκτρονικό LSD»Βλ. Howard Rheingold, Virtual Reality, London, Mandarin, 1992, 354. Φαίνεται ότι αυτή η κάπως απίθανη σύντηξη της ψυχεδέλιας και του κυβερνοχώρου προέκυψε απλά επειδή οι οι νεότερες γενεές επιδεικνύουν έντονες τάσεις τόσο στις σύγχρονες όψεις της τεχνολογίας όσο και στις ανθρωπιστικές επιστήμες. Όπως παρατήρησε εύστοχα ο "κυβερνοπάνκ" συγγραφέας Bruce Sterling: «Σήμερα, για έναν εκπληκτικό αριθμό ανθρώπων σε όλη την Αμερική, η υποτιθέμενη διαχωριστική γραμμή μεταξύ ανθρωπιστικών και τεχνολογικών επιστημών απλά δεν υπάρχει πλέον. Οι άνθρωποι αυτού του είδους μπορεί να ενδύονται παγανιστικά εμβλήματα στο λαιμό τους, αλλά μπορούν επίσης να χειρίζονται ένα Macintosh με midi κονσόλα και fractal προσομοιώσεις»Βλ. Bruce Sterling, The Hacker Crackdown: Law and Disorder on the Electronic Frontier, New York, Bantam, 1992, 235. Ο αμερικανικός ψυχεδελικός πολιτισμός της δεκαετίας του '60 και της δεκαετίας του '70 στις ΗΠΑ προσπάθησε (χωρίς να τα καταφέρει) να βιώσει ψυχικές εμπειρίες με την χρήση ουσιών και είναι φυσικό το γεγονός ότι αυτός ο τύπος εξερεύνησης άσκησε άμεση επίδραση στην άνοδο της νέας τεχνολογίας. Σύμφωνα με τον Mark Dery, ο Τimothy Leary θεωρούσε την άνοδο του φαινομένου των προσωπικών υπολογιστών ως σαφή δικαίωση της αντικουλτούρας, γιατί πίστευε ότι χωρίς την ψυχεδελική επανάσταση ο προσωπικός υπολογιστής δε θα είχε εμφανιστεί με τέτοιο εκρηκτικό τρόπο στην παγκόσμια σκηνή και τόσο σύντομα. «Είναι ευρέως γνωστό», είπε ο Dery, «ότι το μεγαλύτερο κομμάτι της δημιουργικής ώθησης στη βιομηχανία λογισμικού, ιδιαίτερα στην Apple Macintosh, προήλθe άμεσα από το κίνημα της δεκαετίας του '60. Ο συνιδρυτής της Apple, ο Steve Jobs πήγε στην Ινδία, μελέτησε τον Βουδισμό και γύρισε για να πει ότι ο Edison έκανε περισσότερα για να επηρεάσει την ανθρώπινη φυλή από το Βούδα. Όσο για τον Bill Gates, τον ιδρυτή της Microsoft, ήταν γνωστή η ψυχεδελική προσωπικότητα στο "πανεπιστήμιο Χάρβαρντ"»Βλ. Mark Dery, Escape Velocity: Cyberculture at the End of the Century, London, Hodder, 1996, 28. Αυτό που ο Mark Dery αποκαλεί κυβερνοδελική (από το κυβερνοψυχεδέλια) πτέρυγα του κινήματος των υπολογιστών, σαφώς έχει τις ρίζες της στην αντικουλτούρα της δεκαετίας του '60. Ο Terence McKenna είναι ένα λαμπρό παράδειγμα συγχώνευσης της τεχνολογίας και της μεταφυσικής. Η Sara Reeder θυμάται πολύ καλά τις αρχές αυτής της συγχώνευσης: «Η Silicon Valley και η σύγχρονη Wicca» λέει «κυριολεκτικά ρίζωσαν και μεγάλωσαν παράλληλα στο πλούσιο χώμα που περιβάλλει τον κόλπο του Σαν Φρανσίσκο... και τα δύο άνθισαν το 1960Βλ. Sara Reeder, 'Children of the Digital Gods' στο Green Egg, vol.29, no.129, August-September 1997, 15. Την ίδια στιγμή, ο Τimothy Leary, ως προστάτης άγιος του κινήματος των χίπι, ωθούσε τους οπαδούς του για «ανοίξουν, να συντονιστούν» με τη χρήση ψυχεδελικού LSD, το οποίο συνέθεσε ο Εrgot σε ένα ελβετικό εργαστήριο. Μια γενιά αργότερα, έστρεψε την προσοχή του στην παραγωγή υπολογιστών, αναγγέλλοντας ότι το «PC είναι LSD της δεκαετίας του '90». Για τον Leary, υπήρξε σαφής σχέση μεταξύ του συνειδησιακού κινήματος και της νέας τεχνολογίαςΒλ. 'Computers, Consciousness and Creativity - an interview with Dr Timothy Leary' στο Nevill Drury, Echoes from the Void, Dorset, Prism, 1994, 172.. Στο μεταξύ ο Stewart Brand, πρώην Merry Prankster και δημιουργός του Whole Earth Catalogue, έγινε επίσης εικόνισμα του κυβερνοδελικού κινήματος. Χρεώθηκε τη δημιουργία μιας κουλτούρας χάκερ υπολογιστών εξαιτίας ενός άρθρου που δημοσίευσε στο περιοδικό Rolling Stone το 1972. Σύμφωνα με τον Dery, αυτές οι ψυχεδελικές ρίζες έχουν αφήσει το σημάδι τους και το «κυβερνοδελικό» φαινόμενο όπως το καταλαβαίνει ο ίδιος έχει σαφώς διακριτά χαρακτηριστικά και καλύπτει μια συστάδα από υποκουλτούρες -χάκερ υπολογιστών Deadhead, ρέιβερς (τους εθισμένους στα ολονύκτια ρέιβ πάρτι), τεχνοπαγανιστές, τεχνόφιλους (από το τεχνολογία και φίλος). Η Κυβερνοδέλεια συμφιλιώνει τις υπερβατικές αναζητήσεις της αντικουλτούρας του '60 με την πληροφοριομανία του '90Βλ. Mark Dery, Escape Velocity, ό.π., 22. Παραπομπές - Σημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Διαδίκτυο * Εικονική Πραγματικότητα Βιβλιογραφία *Dery, Mark 1996 Escape Velocity: Cyberculture at the End of the Century, Hodder, London. *Reeder, Sara 1997 'Children of the Digital Gods' στο Green Egg, vol.29, no.129, August-September. *Rheingold, Howard 1992 Virtual Reality, Mandarin, London. *Sterling, Bruce 1992 The Hacker Crackdown: Law and Disorder on the Electronic Frontier, Bantam, New York. *Wertheim, Margaret 1998 The Pearly Gates of Cyberspace: A History of Space from Dante to the Internet, Norton, New York. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Διαδίκτυο